1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to transfer switches and, more particularly, to transfer systems for a first power source and a second power source. The disclosed concept also pertains to an automatic disconnect system for an energy meter. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of disconnecting power to a transfer switch.
2. Background Information
Today, more and more residential, commercial and industrial sites are employing a form of alternate (e.g., without limitation, secondary; tertiary; back up; emergency) power source to protect against primary (e.g., without limitation, utility) power source outages. When such an alternate power source (e.g., without limitation, generator; uninterruptible power supply (UPS); solar power source; wind power source) is employed, a placard, which identifies the location of the alternate power source disconnect, can be placed at the utility meter per Articles 700.8, 701.9, and 702.8 of the National Electric Code. However, this placard does not always get properly placed, if it is placed at all. This presents a potential safety issue for fire fighters, other emergency personnel, electricians and the like.
If the placard is not in place and the utility meter is pulled due to, for example, fire or work requirements, then personnel may think that the load is de-energized. However, when the meter is pulled, the installed alternate power source will act as if a normal power outage has occurred and, therefore, power the load. This may present a hazard to the personnel.
There is room for improvement in transfer systems for a first power source and a second power source.
There is also room for improvement in methods of disconnecting power to a transfer switch.